1. Field of the Disclosure
The present Disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and a post-processing device.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, an image forming apparatus is known that includes a post-processing device in addition to an image forming main body device.
Such an image forming apparatus is configured by connecting a post-processing unit as a (optional) post-processing device to the image forming main body device.
In addition, depending on a position of the paper ejection portion formed in the image forming main body device, the image forming apparatus may have a relay unit that connects between the paper ejection portion and the post-processing unit (Related Art 1).
However, in Related Art 1, the relay unit and the post-processing unit are supplied with power from the image forming main body device.
In this case, the image forming main body device must have a power supply unit for supplying power to a driving unit such as motor included in the relay unit and the post-processing unit.
Here, since the relay unit and the post-processing unit are optional, these are not necessarily connected to the image forming main body device.
As a result, if the power processing unit for supplying power to optional devices is disposed in the image forming main body device, the price of the image forming main body device may be unnecessarily high.